


Loss of Control

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken King Robert tries to get too friendly with Catelyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss of Control

That Robert was not faithful to Cersei Lannister was well known throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Still, Catelyn was surprised to see him openly leering at the ladies of the court and slapping the bottoms of the serving women. _It is the wine_, she thought, but that was a flimsy excuse when the king kept calling for his cup to be refilled.

It wasn't long before the queen rose from the table, murmuring that she needed to nurse her babe and begging their leave. Her twin brother Jaime, a knight of Robert's Kingsguard, followed her from the hall. _A brother's devotion is poor solace for a husband's misbehavior,_ Cat thought sympathetically, _but it's better than nothing_. Her own lord husband was laughing at Robert's jests, but his laughter sounded forced to her ears. Cat herself was unable to feign amusement and could only smile politely.

When Ned tried to excuse them for the night, the king would have none of it and roared for another round of drinks. They could do nothing but stay, though Catelyn had long stopped drinking and she knew Ned was only sipping his wine. Unfortunately Robert knew Ned as well as she did.

"Drink," he roared, clapping Ned on the shoulder, and Ned had to drain the cup.

Cat raised her golden cup to her lips and held it there for a long moment without drinking, but she need not have bothered; Robert paid no attention to her. He began to lead the crowded hall in an off-key rendition of "The Bear and the Maiden Fair." Any hopes she had that the song would satisfy him were soon dashed. He forced Ned to have another cup of wine and then began to sing another song. Catelyn was very glad she'd had a nap with the children this afternoon, else she'd have been tired enough now to fall asleep at the table.

Ned hadn't had a chance to rest after the long day's travel; Robert had claimed his company as soon as they'd ridden through the gates. It was exhaustion coupled with the wine Robert forced on him that made him pass out during the fourth or fifth song. The king tried to shake him awake, then gave up, laughing.

Catelyn made the apologies courtesy demanded of her. She didn't sound quite sincere and her tone was sharper than she knew was wise, but Robert was too drunk to care.

"He never could hold his wine," he laughed, waving two white knights away and heaving Ned over his shoulders.

Despite his drunkenness and the long walk to the guest chamber they had been given, the king was only slightly out of breath by the time he set Ned down on the bed.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Catelyn said formally, hoping Robert would leave. But he sat down beside Ned as she began to remove his boots. She was loosening the collar of Ned's doublet when she felt Robert's eyes on her.

"He pleases you in the furs, I hope," he said. "He was always so shy with women."

Her lips thinned in irritation, but Robert was the king. He could say whatever he wanted to whomever he wanted.

She was reminded that he could do whatever he wanted, too, when he touched her. He put his big hand on her chest, above her gown, then slid his fingers down into her bodice, between her breasts. Cat stilled, her heart beating faster and not just from fear. She was still nursing Bran and her breasts were always more sensitive when she was nursing.

"Your Grace!"

The king ignored her plea. He ripped her gown open and buried his face against her. His arms were around her, preventing Cat from getting away. It felt good. She could admit that to herself. Robert was a handsome man and skilled at pleasing women; she could see why so many women went to his bed. But she could not dishonor her husband.

When he let one nipple slip from his mouth to give his attention to the other, she grabbed his thick black hair and pulled his head back, trying to get him to listen to her. "Ned loves you like a brother," she said. "Is this how you would repay him?"

Robert blinked, and his arms fell away from her. After a moment he got to his feet. "It is the wine, my lady. It robs me of my control."

_Then you should not drink,_ she longed to snap. But she made her voice gentle. "Go to bed, Robert."

The king turned and walked away without another word. Catelyn barred the door shut behind him. She undressed and hid the torn gown in a chest among her other clothes. Sighing, she laid down beside Ned and silently thanked the gods he had not awoken to see what kind of friend Robert truly was.


End file.
